


云赫-洞房花燭夜

by iams_tinkerbell



Category: WoonHyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iams_tinkerbell/pseuds/iams_tinkerbell
Kudos: 12





	云赫-洞房花燭夜

云赫-洞房花燭夜  
‘唉西這哥怎麼會喝得這麼醉啊？’沒有了崔始源和經理人的幫忙，金鍾雲就整個人落在李赫宰的肩膀上。金鍾雲雖不算重，風一吹就快要被吹倒似的，可真這樣壓下來還真讓李赫宰有些吃不消。  
新婚之夜，少不免會被灌酒。更何況是同一個櫥窗組合的隊友，更是不會放過這兩人。兩新人的酒杯基本就沒空著的時候，不過後來李赫宰的酒杯都被金鍾雲給攔了過去，有眼力見的隊友們也就漸漸地停下了倒酒的動作。  
總不能讓人家因為醉過頭就錯過了新婚之夜吧？  
李赫宰看著倒在沙發上散發著酒氣的金鍾雲，深深的嘆了口氣，無奈的坐在涼涼的地板上開始解著金鍾雲身上的襯衫。  
‘這什麼展開啊？’  
說好了的纏纏綿綿洞房花燭呢？？？  
全是腦補啊？？？  
撅著嘴巴繼續接著鈕扣，空氣中卻突然瀰漫著濃濃的罌粟花香味。李赫宰的視線從鈕扣上移開，卻對上了金鍾雲深邃如黑曜石的眼眸。身體不由自主的飄出了草莓牛奶的香味，體溫也在漸漸升高。他看著金鍾雲，心中升起了一絲不爽。  
敢情你是Alpha你厲害了是吧？？  
見金鍾雲的眼眸少了點迷濛，多了點清明，剛打算說些話氣氣這不省心的哥，對方溫熱的唇就夾雜著罌粟花的氣息向他襲來。  
在李赫宰的記憶中，金鍾雲的吻向來溫柔而有力度，與這一次帶有侵略性的吻截然不同。不發一語，舌尖靈巧地撬開了他的牙關，讓他所有的抱怨都統統吞回了口中，只能發出似有若無的嬌喘。感受到下身逐漸漲起的慾望，後庭也漸漸濕潤，李赫宰暗罵自己的不爭氣，只一個吻就讓自己順從到如此的地步。  
‘哥...嗯...鍾雲哥...金鍾雲...’身下的人一邊又一遍念著金鍾雲的名字，軟軟地喊著他哥，金鍾雲停下了動作，動作輕柔地幫他撥開凌亂的髮絲。  
‘還在叫哥嗎？嗯？’獨特的煙嗓在曖昧的氛圍下顯得格外旖旎，惹得李赫宰措不及防的就是一激靈。李赫宰看向金鍾雲，只見後者晃了晃無名指上的戒指，嘴角勾起了一絲誘人的弧度。  
‘赫宰啊...’  
‘以後只能屬於我了哦。’   
他的吻開始移到迷人的下顎，脖頸，鎖骨。不算長的手指細細地撫摸著後頸溫熱的腺體，逐漸增加的情慾讓李赫宰白皙的身軀開始泛起淡粉色，腸液如同氾濫一般流出，粘膩的觸感並不好受，李赫宰開始扭動著腰肢，渴望擺脫下身的不適感，卻不知道自己的舉動在Alpha眼中是何等的誘惑。  
瞇起丹鳳眼看著李赫宰魅惑而不自知的舉動，金鍾雲強忍著已經開始發疼的下身，繼續慢慢的脫下李赫宰身上礙事的衣物，包括他身上最後那一層薄薄的衣物。  
他其實不太喜歡忍耐。在情事上的壓抑完全是緣於想要保護李赫宰的心理，即使意亂情迷之時也僅僅停在臨時標記一步，也從未用自己澆灌李赫宰的生殖腔。不懂事的小孩還不止一次地因為這件事而鬧彆扭。過於深厚的情感對金鍾雲這種不善言辭的人而言從來都是羞於啟齒的，於是他的小孩似乎一直都未知道他的用意。  
儘管李赫宰的下身早已氾濫，金鍾雲還是從沙發旁邊的矮櫃摸出了草莓牛奶味的潤滑，仔細地塗在自己的手指上，緩緩地插入了兩指做著擴張。身下的人再一次發出了曖昧的喘息。  
‘嗯...哥...好舒服...’如同被擼得舒服的貓一般，李赫宰的臉上也露出了滿足的神色。金鍾雲開始用手指在柔軟的後穴抽插。從開始的緩慢輕柔，漸漸的加快了動作，兩指也慢慢的變成了三指，從李赫宰口中飄出的嬌喘也越發頻密。  
‘啊啊啊啊啊！哥...太快了...嗯啊...哼...唔...不要了不要了...太快了...’晶瑩的唾液不受控的從嘴角流出，金鍾雲欣賞著李赫宰陷於情慾的模樣，進一步加快了手上的動作，又壞心眼地在李赫宰快要到達高潮時一把把手指抽出，按在了肉莖的頂端，後穴的腸液沒了手指的阻擋，不受控的噴瀉而出。  
‘哥...別這樣...憋著好辛苦的...’後穴傳來的空虛感讓李赫宰心中泛起了濃濃的委屈，嘴一扁，連淚水都落下了。  
金鍾雲輕柔的舔去了溫熱的淚水，在李赫宰柔軟的嘴唇上蜻蜓點水地親了一口，壞心地一笑。  
‘乖，現在射了要等好久才能操的。’  
剛剛還略有壓抑的罌粟花信息素突然毫無保留地向李赫宰襲來，腦袋還暈乎乎的就被金鍾雲一把抱起。他本以為金鍾雲剛剛突然的停止已經是他最壞心的行為，不曾想這人居然在抱起自己以後把那炙熱的肉莖抵在他濕潤的穴口前，就是偏偏不進去。被情慾沖昏頭腦的Omega嘗試向下調整自己的位置，期望靠自身的行動能夠讓金鍾雲進去，卻被精明的金鍾雲發現，索性就給他來了個公主抱，讓李赫宰看不到摸不到感受不到。  
‘哪有你這麼壞的啊...惹了人又不做，做了又不做到底...’李赫宰的抱怨逗笑了金鍾雲，走進房間，前者被輕柔地放到在床上，剛想再抱怨些什麼，金鍾雲就搶先開了口。  
‘小笨蛋，你知道罌粟是什麼嗎？’  
‘罌粟是毒，會上癮的。你老公我夜夜笙歌不是問題，可你確定自己的腰沒問題麼？’  
從來沒想過會是這樣的原因而沒被標記的李赫宰頓時愣了愣，金鍾雲見他呆呆萌萌的模樣，狠狠地在他嘴唇上親了一口，緩緩地進入了自己肖想已久的甬道，小巧的嘴巴則移到了後頸，有一下沒一下地啃咬著腺體，又一次換來了身下人舒服的呻吟。  
‘嗯...哥...你動一動嘛...’軟軟的聲音又一次撩撥起金鍾雲的慾望，只是壞心眼的金鍾雲才沒有那麼容易成全他。身下依然沒動，金鍾雲選擇了明知故問。  
‘為什麼要動？想要嗎？是誰想要？’  
‘嗯...想要...小赫想要...你動一動嘛...’  
Alpha輕笑了一下，拍了拍身下人的屁股，便開始緩慢的抽插著。事前功夫雖說一樣都沒做少，可畢竟李赫宰的後穴緊，金鐘雲還是清晰的感受到柔軟的甬道被塑成自己的形狀。碩大的尺寸為李赫宰帶來了奇異的滿足感，連呻吟都染上了這種滿足感。李赫宰向來是個懂得禮尚往來的小朋友，於是帶有草莓牛奶氣息的吻就這樣落在了金鐘雲的肩膀上，用力一吸，曖昧的紅印就出現在金鐘雲光滑的肩膀上。李赫宰滿意的看著自己的傑作，卻沒注意金鐘雲靠近了自己腺體的位置，使勁在上面的皮膚留下吻痕的同時，下身也突然開始了快速的動作，突然而至的情慾幾乎淹沒李赫宰，讓呻吟都變了調。  
‘啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～鍾雲哥啊啊啊啊～好快...嗯～好大...好舒服...不要停啊...’  
感受到愛人的讚許讓金鐘雲越發興奮，連在甬道裡的分身也漲了一點，讓李赫宰更加滿足。如同饕餮一樣不知飽足的omega開始扭著腰，尋求更親密的接觸，金鐘雲也選擇滿足他，一次比一次深，一次比一次用力。在誰也沒放過誰的情況下，李赫宰的生殖腔緩緩地打開了。更為緊密的軟肉兩人一時都難以適應，陌生又刺激的觸感更是讓李赫宰生生的掉下淚來。  
金鐘雲停在生殖腔口，開始低頭吻著李赫宰，一手拈起李赫宰胸前的紅蕊，一手摸著他柔軟的髮，托著他的後頸，細細的吻著他，試圖讓懷中人的緊張感降低，放鬆身體。待李赫宰肺部的空氣快要被金鐘雲全數掠奪的時候，李赫宰扭了扭自己的細腰，像是默許，又像是通知，可金鐘雲像是故意要為難他一般，依舊停在生殖腔前。  
‘赫宰啊，我是誰？’  
李赫宰不明所以的看著他，順口就叫了一聲‘鍾雲哥’，卻依舊沒有得到想要的抽插。只見他的Alpha把玩著無名指上的那枚鑽戒，意有所指。sense精自然明白了他想要的答案，只是這個稱呼對他而言著實過於新鮮，可身下的慾望不減，於是他選擇了壓低聲線，還略帶悲壯的闔上了雙眼。  
‘老公...鍾雲老公...’  
依然沒有得到想要的抽插，李赫宰終究忍不住睜開了眼，逕自陷進了金鐘雲深邃的眼神裡。  
‘好赫宰’  
又是一輪激烈的抽插，李赫宰在抽插的過程中還被調整成上位。話雖如此，但他依舊沒有把握到主動權，反倒是助長了金鐘雲前往更深入的位置。嘴裡依舊‘嗯嗯阿阿’的呻吟著，卻在到達某個位置的時候渾身顫慄，生理淚水也不受控制地掉了下來。金鐘雲的唇又勾起了不懷好意的弧度，一股勁兒地就往那個敏感的點衝刺，讓李赫宰的腳趾都蜷縮了起來。  
‘嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！哥啊啊啊！！！那...那裡不行...真的不行啊啊啊！！太...太快了...嗯唔...不要了嗚嗚...’  
聽到李赫宰說不要，金鐘雲臉上的壞笑更濃，驟然停下了動作，挑了挑眉，也收起了壞笑，一副乖巧的模樣。  
‘赫宰啊...真的不要了嗎？’  
那副乖巧的模樣在李赫宰眼中猶如修羅，明知道他的慾望卻又不肯輕易滿足他，明晃晃的壞，可他又該死的愛。  
‘不是...我要...小赫要...’  
看著李赫宰委屈咬唇的模樣金鐘雲就升起了立刻大開大合地操他的慾望，可自己心中那些壞心的念頭還沒被滿足又怎麼會輕易滿足他？於是他又開了口。  
‘小赫啊...我是誰？嗯’  
敵不過龐大的空虛感，李赫宰帶著哭腔地又喊了一聲老公才總算換來想要的抽插。速度一如既往地快，李赫宰又禁不住呻吟。  
‘哈...好快...好舒服...鍾雲哥...’  
捕捉到不對的稱呼，金鐘雲又停止了猛烈的抽插，惹得李赫宰又嗚咽起來。  
‘老...老公啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～老公...’聽到滿意的稱呼，金鐘雲沒等李赫宰說完又開始了抽插，不知疲倦，咬著李赫宰的耳朵，輕輕的開口。  
‘老婆乖。’  
還是故意用的氣嗓。  
李赫宰覺得這人真的是壞透頂了。  
不知道李赫宰第幾次高潮過後，金鐘雲才總算有了想射的衝動。精瘦的胳膊把瘦弱的人兒一把撈起，使勁又再抽插了幾十下後，金鐘雲才狠狠地咬破了腺體，把自己盡數灌進李赫宰的生殖腔。懷中的李赫宰被情慾折磨的不成模樣，喃喃的說著‘好燙...好滿...’待金鐘雲盡數釋放以後，才纏綿地摟著對方的脖子吻著他。  
‘嗯...好舒服...老公啊...’  
金鐘雲抬眼看著已經對這個稱呼逐漸免疫的李赫宰，只見後者深情地在他唇上鄭重的一吻，柔聲說道。  
‘我愛你’  
回了一個微笑，重新把肉莖插進後穴，才慢悠悠的回答。  
‘我也是。’  
在李赫宰再一次發出呻吟前，金鐘雲又開了口。  
‘老婆呀，新婚快樂’  
該點的紅燭忘了點，該完的洞房花燭還沒完。  
夜還很深，金鐘雲...也還很深。


End file.
